yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Goro Majima
Majima Family Goro Majima (真島 吾朗, Majima Gorō) :Voiced by: Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Mark Hamill (English) A lieutenant of the Shimano family, Shimano's right-hand man and head of the Majima Family, Majima is an acquaintance of Kiryu with a twisted sense of loyalty. His temper and lack of mercy earned him the nickname "the Mad Dog of the Shimano Family". Because of his friendship with Kiryu he believed himself to be the only one entitled to kill him, and nearly died attempting to protect that right. Majima and Kiryu fight each other twice in the game, the first time in the batting cages and the second time in the soapland, Shangri-la. In Yakuza 2, with Shimano dead and his family now disbanded, the Majima Family leaves the Tojo Clan and establish themselves as a construction company. With Kage the Florist gone from Purgatory, Majima immediately takes over the secret society. Although no longer interested in the clan, he promises to help Kiryu fend off the Omi Alliance after fighting him once again at the Underground Coliseum. He later takes on all of the men sent to the town single-handed. Recklessly disarming the bomb in the Millennium Tower, Majima tells Kiryu to finish off Ryuji Goda and the Jingweon Mafia at the final showdown as he proclaims himself as the one destined to defeat him. In 2006, with the Jingweon Mafia and the Omi Alliance dealt with, Kiryu meets with Majima at the top of Millennium Tower. Kazuma pleads with him once more to go back to the Tojo Clan to support the newly-appointed Sixth Chairman, Daigo Dojima, as a contingency for any future troubles. Majima, reluctant at first since his construction company is now his responsibility, becomes intrigued by Kiryu's idea that he would be able to run amok and cause chaos for the survival of the clan. Majima then explains that he is only swayed by the strong, and implies that he will only accept this favour by force. After their fourth battle in the series, Majima loses and promises Kiryu he would return to the Tojo clan, leaving him to wonder what he had got himself into. In 2008, suspected of betraying the Tojo Clan over the resort deal, Kiryu heads to Purgatory to meet with Majima to get his side of the story. Greeted by his large entourage of yakuza soldiers, Majima asks Kiryu to follow him to the now-defunct Underground Coliseum where they could talk quietly. Before Majima can answer any further questions, Kiryu must beat him first in the first official coliseum fight since its closure two years ago. After losing again to Kiryu, he reveals that he got involved for Daigo's sake and that he was also set up by Goh Hamazaki as a suspect of the clan's inner dispute. After saving Kiryu from Land Minister Suzuki's private army outside of the Diet Building, Majima offers to send his family in Okinawa as assistance, which Kiryu refuses. Majima wishes him luck and tells him not to be beaten by Mine and the CIA as he's the one going to kill him someday. In 2010, the Majima Family has moved to the old Kazama Family office in the Millennium Tower. Majima follows the trail of Yasuko, determined to protect her for his old friend, Taiga Saejima. Majima is later reunited with Saejima at the batting cages where they fight before reminiscing. Majima recounts the story of how he lost his eye to Saejima, and Saejima comments that Majima's Kansai speech has improved. Majima is later arrested to keep him from being an obstacle in Munakata's plan. During the events of the zombie spinoff Of the End, Majima joins Ryuji Goda, Kiryu and Akiyama to fight the zombie plague. Majima's Tattoo Goro_Majima_Hannya_tattoo.jpg Goro_Majima_back_tattoo.jpg Goro_Majima_upper_part_tattoo.jpg Category:characters Category:Males